Użytkownik:NesteaCookie
Tak nadchodzę na Wiki. Pełna chęci i zapału. ;u; center|500px Plik:Britney_Spears_-_Me_Against_the_Music_(Justice_Remix)_-feat_Madonna-.ogg thumb|center|350px|I'm obsessed with no mess, that's America TPtB thumb|350px|To ja, kiedy dowiaduję się, że licznik dni aktywności na wiki znowu mi się zresetował... :( thumb|left|360px|Oto ja naśladująca osoby, które próbują wpłynąć na moją psychikę. Wcześniej LadyBetter, teraz ciasteczko z pyszną ice tea, która nigdy nie umiera i nadal smakuje niesamowicie. Mam na imię Anita, 25 lata (urodziny mam 23 listopada). Na ogół jestem miłą, pracowitą i bezinteresowną dziewczyną z marzeniami i bujną wyobraźnią. Nie brakuje mi kreatywności oraz nie narzekam na życie. W przyszłości chcę zostać przewodnikiem. To chyba tyle starczy. ^^ To może wypiszmy trochę wad dla równowagi? Potrafię być niemiła i złośliwa, ale także łatwowierna dla ludzi, którym tak ufam z intuicji. Tak, moja intuicja też lubi zawodzić, ale w końcu - jestem człowiekiem. Lubię być wredną, arogancką suką, dodaję smaku do mojej charakterystyki. Rzadko kiedy zbesztam kogoś bez powodu, ktoś ten musi mnie najpierw mocno zawieść. Co o moich wrogach? Nie cierpię odznaczeń! Wyobrażam sobie je jako małe, manipulujące istotki każące robić coś wbrew mojej woli, jednak też przyznaję - dodają motywacji do pisania na wiki. center I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this 'Cause my body too bootylicious for yo babe thumb|center|400px Muzyka: #'R&B ''(Urban Pop, Rhythm & Blues)' #'EDM (Electronic Dance Music)' #'Pop''' #'World' Reality show: #'Totalna Porażka' #'I Love Money / Miłość w Rytmie Kasy' #'Fear Factor / Nieustraszeni' #'Big Brother' #'The Amazing Race' #'Survivor / Ryzykanci' Turystyka (Odwiedzone Państwa): #'Polska (1993 - obecnie)' #'Francja (2005, 2008, 2011-2013)' #'Holandia (2005)' #'Rosja (2009)' #'Turcja (2010)' #'Grecja (2010, 2015)' #'Włochy (2016)' #'Bułgaria (2017)' #'Austria (2018)' #'Węgry (2018)' Literatura i Filmy: *Zabrzmi to dosyć dziwnie, ale przeczytałam tak dużo książek i obejrzałam sporo filmów, że ciężko mi będzie ustalić jakikolwiek ranking... pewnego dnia powstanie, bo z nudów mogę stworzyć taką listę ;P thumb|left|250px F I K C J E: Zapewniam, że moje fikcje dostarczą tobie świetną dawkę wrażeń! Możesz zdać się na mnie, tworzę tu już od huhu, paru ładnych lat. Zaczynałam dość przeciętnie, ale to każdy ma taki start, więc nie przejmuj się, jeśli twoja pierwsza fikcja nie będzie ci się podobać. Nie uważam się za najlepszą pisarkę, ale to zawsze sprawia mi wiele frajdy. Dzięki mojej działalności wydałam osiem (dziewięć, jeśli liczymy SF) serii, które polecam przeczytać, zwłaszcza na nudę, żebyś się przekonał, jak wyglądałaby według mnie dalej Totalna Porażka według mnie po Totalnej Porażce na wyspie Pahkitew. I jeszcze jedno, proszę, nie sugerujcie się datami premier. Czytając wszystko po kolei, każda rzecz jest uporządkowana chronologicznie, także spokojnie :) ** - liczba odcinków *** - fikcja dzieje się zaraz po zakończeniu Totalnej Porażki: Wariackiego Wyścigu. *x - fikcja ta nie znajduje żadnego powiązania z cyklem. (dotyczy to serii wspólnych, a także oddzielnych od oryginalnego cyklu) *(?) - liczba odcinków nie znajduje obecnie żadnego potwierdzenia i mogą być to tylko przypuszczenia/plany obecne. P O S T A C I E: Na obecną chwilę nie jestem w stanie stworzyć wam listy wszystkich autorskich postaci, możecie ją na obecną chwilę zobaczyć tutaj. Trr-tra-tranquila, pura Coca-Cola, nadar y tequila Hasta Romania, tu sabes que esto es magia Hoy junto a Inna, el negocio es mi alias Trr-tra-tranquila, que tu no haces fila Sabe a Cola-Cola, sabe a vitamina J to the B, I doubt with a name Follow my game, you know I don't play La noche es de nosotros y hoy venimos a celebrar La fiesta apenas comienza y la gente y grita (Olé) No le eches la culpa a Inna que ella solo vino a bailar J Balvin, Inna, la combinación mundial https://youtu.be/KRyvApdqHkA - najlepszy występ w TTBZ <333 ������ Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Administracja